The Aftereffects of a kiss
by teh queen of randomness
Summary: It's time for May to leave. They all knew it was coming. But no one expected May to kiss Ash. Now that Ash is in Sinnoh and May is in Johto, the two struggle with feelings left unsaid, and all because of a simple kiss. Advancedshipping!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pokemon story, and I will make it Advancedshipping, so all you Pokeshippers, LEAVE! You have been forewarned.

Disclaimer: By all powers vested in me, I will now pronounce that I don't own Pokemon.  
-  
I guess it was the right thing to do. But now staring back at the shoreline, I'm not so sure. But I need to find my own way. But did I have to leave Ash to do so? I really don't know, but there's no turning back now, because I, May, am going to Johto.  
-  
Did she have to leave? Did she have to realize that she needs a new battle strategy? Did she have to go and break my heart? I never thought I would miss May so much, but it's too late for regrets, because I, Ash Ketchum, am going to Sinnoh.  
-  
Flashback:  
-  
"I guess it's time to go now, before the ferry leaves without me!" May smiled that smile of hers. Max was already in their cabin, more than likely taking all the good food from Brock's supply.

"Yeah. Good luck out there May. The world is a big place." Ash smiled slightly. May turned to head to her ferry, and Ash turned towards his.

But something stopped him, and before he knew it, he was kissing May! He was too shocked to do anything at first, but after a while, he tried to kiss her back, but she ran out of breath, and ran to the ferry, and she hadn't even said goodbye.

Ash stood there for a moment, not sure of what just happened, but it left him with a heart crenching feeling on the inside, and he ran to his ferry, and Pikachu wiped his eye.  
-  
End Flashback -  
The ferry stopped here, in Slateport City, a bit of a ways away from home, but I think we'll manage. I was right about Max taking all the good food, but oh well. After I leave my pokemon with Mom and Dad, I can catch the next ferry to New Bark Town, hopefully before the end of tomorrow. I can't have Drew beat me to the first contest hall! I mean, he's already beat me to Johto, more than likely...ohhhhhhhhh, Ash, why can't I get you out of my head?? I kissed because you were too thickheaded to realize that I care. Perhaps I was the numbskull. If I had kissed you sooner, perhaps I wouldn't have left without knowing how you feel about me.  
-  
I realize that I forgot to tell my mom where I was going. Thank goodness that there was a phone here on the ship. "Ash! Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving! I guess I'm going to have to send your new clothes to your aunt in Twinleaf town." "I have an aunt in Twinleaf town?!" Mom and I aren't really in touch with the rest of our family. Something tells me we should be. "Yep, and she simply adores you!" "But how does she know about me?" "Well I call her every week." "Ok mom, well bye!" "Good luck honey, remember to change your underwear!" And she hung up. That mom of mine... I should probably go get something to eat. I'm starving!  
-  
Soo what do you wonderful people think of my story? Click the lavenderish button and review! 


	2. Welcome to Sinnoh!

This is what should be called Chapter 2 of this particular story.  
Disclaimer: I should let May do it. MAY!  
May: Teh Queen of Randomness doesn't own me, or any other characters of the show that I am in. Thank goodness!  
Me: May, I am going to hurt you!

* * *

We finally reached Petalburg City. It was kinda late. I have sure missed a lot being in Kanto. I had no idea that they had opened a port in Rustboro City! That will make my trip a whole lot easier. Rustboro is a lot closer to Petalburg than Slateport or Lilycove! Everyone was really happy to see me, especially my pokemon! I missed Beautifly and Skitty a whole lot! Skitty wouldn't leave my side the entire time that I was eating. Oy... My dad got Professor Birch to come over, and he gave me the Johto Pokedex! Sweet! I got a real big surprise later. It was Drew! I felt really weird around Drew. It was a mix of uncomfortableness, anger, and indigestion. He wouldn't leave me alone. All he did was talk about how he was going to beat me and how I should just give up, since there was no way he was losing to me. And he gave me more roses. I think I should tell him I am allergic to roses, even though I'm not. I think I'm allgergic to his phoniness

* * *

Today I transferred all my pokemon to Professor Oak. I was really sad to see them go, but I think it was even harder on Aipom than it was on me. That Aipom can sure be a nuisance. Then, an hour after I had transferred all my pokemon, the guy in charge of the transfer machine came to my room and gave me a pokeball! I opened it and guess who it was? Aipom! I guess I will have to take him with me. That Aipom. I decided to call my aunt in Twinleaf Town. She looks a lot like my mom. It was somewhat creepy... She told me that she will be there waiting for me with arms open wide and a lot of food ready for me when I reach Twinleaf Town. I can't wait!

* * *

I dreamt of the kiss last night. I should call Ash, but if I do, what if I can't find the words to talk to him?

* * *

May's Dream:

* * *

The sun was setting, and there was a slight breeze in the air. (Where else would the breeze be?) I looked towards the ferry. "I guess it's time to go, before the ferry leaves without me!" I smiled my smile. 

"Yeah. Good luck out there May. The world is a big place." Ash said to me. He had a small smile, and it looked like he had a hint of sadness about him. Was he going to miss me as much I was going to miss him?

Anyways... I turned towards my ferry and started to walk. But after a few steps, I knew I couldn't just leave him. Not without him knowing how I felt. I turned around and turned him around by his shoulder, and I kissed him. I tried to make it passionate, but it was my first kiss, and I didn't know how to do it. I must of kissed him for about a minute, when I felt his lips trying to kiss mine back. I wanted that moment to last forever, but I ran out of breath. And I couldn't find the words to say anything, so I turned around and ran towards the ferry. As soon as I reached my room, I cried. Max tried to comfort me, but he couldn't. He didn't understand. He could never understand. Then I realized that I hadn't said good-bye before I kissed him. I cried even harder.

* * *

I got off the ferry today. Sinnoh feels a bit colder than Kanto, since it's a bit up north. I met my aunt at the port, and we both went to her house. The smell of many foods filled the air as soon as I opened the door. "Well Ash, let's eat!" My aunt motioned me to the table.

"Don't mind if I do, Aunt Alisha!" I was just about to put the first bite of food into my mouth, when someone knocked on the door.

"Let me get that." My aunt walked to the door, and she opened it. There stood a girl, about the age of ten, in a white hat, and a black shirt and pink skirt with pink boots. "Oh hello Dawn! Ash, this is my neighbor Dawn!" I walked towards the door and shook Dawn's hand. Pikachu sniffed Dawn's hand and then climbed onto her shoulder.

"Oh what a cute Pikachu!" She cuddled him, and he ate all up like Brock's food. "He's so cute! I can't wait to get my first pokemon!" So this girl was just starting out. "When do you get your first pokemon?"

"Tomorrow!" She sure seemed excited.

"Really? My Ash is going to challenge the Sinnoh Pokemon League. Maybe you two could travel together!" Oh no...

"Alisha, you know that I'm going to be a coordinator like my mom..." A coordinator? That made my intestines gurgle, and all of a sudden I felt sick. "...But it would be nice to have someone to travel with." She eyed me, up and down. Like if she were checking me out. Please...the girl is only ten. I'm 15! Nearly 16. In about 9 months. May's 13. She had her birthday after my second frontier symbol was obtained. And this girl is 10. There is no chance. She handed me Pikachu, and said,

"Well Ash, what do you say? Want to travel together?" I don't think I had much of a choice in the matter.

"Sure. Why not?" Then my aunt had to speak up.

"Dawn, why don't you join us for dinner?" Crap.

"Sure, and my mom wanted me to ask you for the recipe for that cake you made last week."

"Ok, I'll give it to you after dinner." More crap.

"Great." Does the world hate me? If this girl weren't a coordinator, I would feel a lot better, but I think I just lost my appetite.

* * *

My parents got me a new bike! They told me that it would be helpful in my journey. I left behind everyone of my pokemon, except Blaziken. That's what Ash did. So after a tearful good-bye to everyone, I hopped on my new bike and rode towards Rustboro City. Then, I got there just in time for the first ferry to New Bark Town. My journey has just begun. And I really have to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Soo, what did you think. Read and Review! 


	3. New Beginnings and a Helmet

1Chapter 3.

Ow. Ow. Ow. I am really going to have to buy a helmet, because this girl has the aim of a tree. We're sitting out in a clearing, eating the same old sandwiches. I really miss Brock's cooking.

"Sorry Ash!" That girl hits me again.

"Pika!" She just hit Pikachu.

"Sorry Pikachu!"

Then a Pokemon comes out of the bushes. It looks like a seed.

"OOH, IT'S SO CUTE! What is it?" She takes her Pokedex out and it says.

"Budew, the bud Pokemon. It lives along clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses."

"I just have to have it. Piplup, take the stage!" She throws her Pokeball, and out comes her little blue penguin Pokemon.

"Um...Use Bubble!" The little penguin's beak lights up and bubbles fly out of it. They hit the little Pokemon right on target and it's knocked out.

"Pokeball go!" She throws the Pokeball, and it surprisingly doesn't hit me! It rolls around a few times, but she caught it. Impressive for her first time.

She picks it up and starts dancing.

"I DID IT! I did it, I did it, I caught a Budew!" She looks at it and smiles. "Alright, Budew, come on out!" She throws the Pokeball, and shock, it hits me on the head.

Here I am. Sitting in Professor Elm's lab. Waiting. This feels really familiar. One of his assistants smile at me.

"Don't worry, he should be here any minute."

"Ok, I'll just step outside."

I go outside and release Blaziken from its Pokeball.

"Blazi, Blaziken."

"Blaziken, I've been thinking, perhaps you should go back to Hoenn. I mean, we've been through everything together, but I know that you're tired and must need a break."

Blaziken nodded in agreement.

"So, do we agree?"

"Ken!"

"Cool."

As I walked inside, the assistant was trying to feed a Chikorita, but it wouldn't budge from the corner it was hiding in. The assistant sighed in frustration.

"Could I try?" I stick my hand out to take the food he has in his hand.

"Go ahead, but this little Chikorita is afraid of everything, and everyone. I don't know how it will ever get a trainer if it's too afraid to leave the corner, let alone the Pokeball."

"Well, I still want to try."

He gives me the food and moves out of the way. I kneel down to the little Pokemon's level.

"Here you go little one, don't be afraid."

The small Pokemon sniffs my hand, and takes the food. It smiles at me, then jumps into my lap.

"It seems that the little Pokemon likes you." Professor Elm looks at the Pokemon snuggling against me. "It has never done that to anyone."

"Hello, I'm May." I stick my hand out to shake it.

"Professor Elm." He shakes my hand.

"I was wondering if I could return my Blaziken back to Hoenn."

"The machine is over there." He points to a large contraption.

"Thank you." I try to put the Chikorita down, but it won't let me.

"Strangest thing." Professor Elm scratches his chin.

Still holding the Chikorita, I put Blaziken's Pokeball in the machine.

"How would you like to keep that Chikorita?"

"Huh?"

"Well it seems to be very attached to you, so take it."

"But I couldn't..."

"Why not? You just sent your only Pokemon across the ocean, so I don't see why not!" I look down at the Chikorita.

"What do you say? Want to travel with me?"

"Chiko!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Professor Elm hands me Chikorita's Pokeball.

"Hey, aren't you a coordinator?" The assistant takes a piece of paper from his desk.

"Yeah."

"Well there's a contest in Cherrygrove Town in about a week." He hands me a piece of paper with all the details.

"Where is Cherrygrove Town?" I look at the sheet of paper.

"It's just west of here, you can't miss it."

"Well then, I guess that's where I'm headed. I need to start catching some Pokmon!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita jumps out of my lap and starts spinning in circles. Everyone laughs.

We're walking, headed towards Oreburgh town. I hear that's where the first gym is. This girl loves to burst out into random song! It's so annoying!

This will be a long trip.


End file.
